


Happy Anniversary

by AshGunnywolf



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Food, Gift Giving, Gore, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshGunnywolf/pseuds/AshGunnywolf
Summary: It's the anniversary of a very special day for General Hux, and Kylo Ren has come to help him celebrate with dinner and a gift.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Standard Zine





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece for the Standard Kylux Zine. It's short and sweet but still has that villainous twist, and I'm really happy with it.  
> To clarify, the mild gore tagged doesn't happen to Kylo or Hux.

There was a knock at the door. Hux paused the holo recording he was watching and smiled, knowing exactly who it was. He stood up from his ice blue couch, dressed in a sleek black silk robe, and went to the door.  
Kylo stood at the threshold carrying a large basket filled with treats and a bottle of champagne. "Happy anniversary!"  
"You remembered!" Hux clasped his hands together and moved to the side. "Come in, come in!"  
"How could I forget? Kylo placed the basket on the table. "It's been on your mind all week. Your thoughts get louder when you're excited, you know." He pulled the bottle from the basket. "This is authentic Daruvvian champagne. I made sure to get you the best.  
Hux smiled as he turned to retrieve his champagne flutes from the cabinet. They were specially made for the day he was promoted to general, so the stems had his rank stripes cut into the crystal, and the rims were lined with gold. "You didn't have to do all this."  
"Of course I did," Kylo insisted, "it's a very special day today." He carefully popped the cork, and sweet-smelling pale pink fizz bubbled over the mouth of the bottle onto his hands. When Hux returned with the flutes, he poured them both a drink.  
"Cheers!" Kylo held his flute up. "To the occasion, to today, and to many more just like it."  
Hux tapped his flute to Kylo's, producing a sonorous chime. "Cheers." He sipped the champagne, the bubbles tickling his nose, the fruity sweetness dancing on his tongue.  
"And now for the first course. Come on, sit down." Kylo sat in a chair at the table and pulled the other to be right next to him. He lifted a small bowl covered with white cloth from the basket.  
Hux sat down and crossed his legs. "How many courses do you have prepared?"  
Kylo took silverware and black plates from the basket and placed them on the table. "Four, but the portions are small, so you'll have plenty of room for dessert." He unveiled the bowl and revealed golden brown rolls that smelled of garlic and herbs.  
"Mmm, they smell fantastic!" Hux took one from the top and bit into it. The rolls were soft and tore easily. He tasted the garlic and butter first, then the rosemary, followed by hints of thyme.  
Kylo took one of his own and took a large bite. "I'm glad you like them. It took about a week of experimenting before I got the recipe just right."  
"Don't tell me you cooked everything yourself!" Hux teased.  
Kylo smiled and held up his hands in mock surrender. "You caught me. I didn't make the champagne."  
Hux took another bite, savoring the buttery crust. "I didn't even know you could cook."  
Kylo winked. "There are many things you don't know about me. Now, on to the next course." He lifted a small woven basket from the larger basket and opened it. Steam poured out and revealed little round dumplings with pleats forming tiny peaks on top.  
"Make sure you get the entire thing in your mouth before you bite it." Kylo lifted one with a pair of silver chopsticks and took it into his mouth whole, then bit down. "Mmm."  
Hux nodded, hesitant, and followed Kylo's advice. When he bit down, his eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
"Mmmf!" He held his hand to his mouth to prevent the sudden burst of broth from spilling from his lips as he chewed and swallowed. "Soup!"  
Kylo laughed, a rich and joyful sound. "Surprised by my soup dumplings? They're a Chandrilan recipe, I grew up eating these."  
Hux nodded, mulling over the surprise of the broth pouring out of the dumpling into his mouth. It was a nice flavor, pork and vegetable broth in addition to the usual dumpling filling. It wasn't too heavily spiced, allowing the rich flavor of the stocks to speak for themselves. He took another and bit into it, enjoying the soup within now that he knew what to expect. "They're certainly unusual. How do you get the soup inside?"  
"You put gelatin in the broth and let it set up. Once it's gelled, you scoop it into the dumplings with the meat and vegetables. Then when you steam them, the gelatin melts and you have soup." Kylo smiled and took another dumpling.  
"Ohh, I see." Hux took a third dumpling. "So you have to keep them hot or they'll set up again."  
"Exactly. When you're ready for the next course, it's right here." Kylo lifted a shining silver lid off a platter, revealing two filets of fish sitting on a bed of black rice.  
Hux breathed in the smell of the lemon and herbs and sighed with contentment. "Is that an Arkanisian fish? I recognize the recipe as being native to Arkanis."  
"Nothing gets past you, it seems." Kylo began serving the fish and sticky rice onto small plates. "I hope it's as good as you remember."  
Hux set his plate before himself and took a bite. The sharp flavor of the lemon paired with the mellow sweetness of the rice made him gasp. It reminded him of being a small boy sitting in the kitchen hiding from his father, his mother slipping him a bite of the high-ranking officers' dinner and kissing his forehead. "My memory is fuzzy, but it's absolutely perfect." He dabbed his lips with his napkin and smiled. "Thank you."  
Kylo brushed his hair behind his ear as he ate. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "You're welcome, but there's really no need to thank me. I only wanted today to be special for you."  
"It already is." Hux leaned back in his chair, letting out a sigh. "I can't believe it's been five years. It feels like it was only yesterday."  
Kylo put the lid back on the platter. "I watched the holo recording again while I was waiting for everything to finish cooking. You were magnificent."  
Hux laughed. "You flatterer!"  
"It's true! You looked like an emperor." Kylo took a sip of his champagne.  
"I felt like one. Standing there, giving that eulogy, it was what I'd always dreamed of." Hux took another bite of fish and smiled wistfully. "I wonder if Phasma knows it's been five years to the day."  
Kylo shurgged. "I doubt it. She doesn't seem like the type to care for the death date of those she's killed."  
"You're probably right." Hux spooned up the last bit of rice on his plate. "To think, five years ago to this day, I watched as my father's skin burst open and the medics declared him dead."  
"What was it like? Watching him die?" Kylo looked at Hux with interest.  
"Again?" Hux laughed. "You've heard this story so many times."  
Kylo winked as he lifted a little black box from the basket. "I like hearing you tell it. Is that so wrong?"  
"I suppose not." Hux took a sip of champagne. "It was like squeezing a wax-lined paper bag filled with water until it popped. He was bloated, his thin skin stretched to its limit. He was barely recognizable as himself in his final moments. When his skin finally gave way, everything spilled out. He was mostly water and organic mush at that point - the venom took quite a toll - but most of his vital organs had made it to this point. His innards floating around in the bacta tank, made cloud by the pink sludge that the rest of him had become... It was so freeing to know he was finally gone." Hux raised an eyebrow at the small box in Kylo's hands. "Is that dessert?"  
"Indeed it is." Kylo took the lid off and revealed two glistening purple tarts with golden-brown crust.  
Hux frowned. "They smell like lemon. Why are they purple?"  
Kylo winked. "They have a little violet syrup in them."  
"Oh! I see!" Hux took a tart in hand and bit into it. The floral nature of the violet syrup mellowed the sharp sourness of the lemon, and the crust was just a little bit nutty. It was sweet without being sickly or overly tart, the lemon in perfect balance with the sugar and violet syrup.  
"This is delicious." Hux ate the last of the tart and brushed crumbs from his hands onto his empty plate. "You really do know how to treat a man."  
"One of my many hidden talents." Kylo stood up and held out his hand. "I do have one more thing for you, if you'll take it."  
Hux raised an eyebrow. "That depends on what it is."  
Kylo pushed a small box into Hux's hand. "I thought a lot about what I could give you to properly commemorate the occasion, and I know how fond you are of skulls-"  
"I happen to own a perfectly reasonable number of skulls, thank you very much," Hux interrupted.  
"-and," Kylo continued, "I can imagine you must be disappointed that you couldn't add your father's to your collection, considering it was digested by the enzymes in that beetle's venom. So I made you this."  
Hux looked over the box. It was dark red, and the lid was domed. The lid and bottom were connected by a small hinge at the back.  
"Well, open it." Kylo was almost vibrating with excitement.  
Hux lifted the lid, and nestled in white fabric, there sat a black ring shaped like a skull. Set in the eye sockets were two red gems.  
"You... made this?"  
"I did." Kylo beamed. "Do you like it?"  
Hux took it from the box and slid it onto his finger. "It's perfect... even if it is a bit large." He took it off and put it on his thumb. "There. That's better."  
"I can resize it if you want." Kylo took Hux's hand and looked at the ring.  
"No, I promise it's fine." Hux took his hand back and admired the ring himself. "I'm not allowed to wear rings or bracelets to work anyway, there's a rule against jewelry that can't be covered by the uniform."  
"Oh." Kylo deflated a little.  
"That's not to say I don't love it!" Hux reassured him. "I'll display it on my shelf with the other skulls when I'm not wearing it."  
Kylo smiled. "You really do like it?"  
"Of course I do." Hux slid the ring off his thumb and palmed it. "Thank you. For everything."  
"You're welcome." Kylo began packing up the basket. "Do you want to watch the recording again?"  
Hux laughed. "I was watching it when you came in. You know me too well."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @goth_gunnywolf and the Kylux Zine Project @kyluxzine


End file.
